The sloth who longs for more
by Hopeisgrand
Summary: Sid feels as if he is all alone on this planet and yet nobody takes him seriously. But all that is about to change when he meets a beautiful sloth.
1. Chapter 1

''The duties of a female sloth''

Beatriex hanklebrough was a beautiful yet very busy sloth who always had something one her mind, what is it she did not know what was her purpose she had no idea.

yet she continued the ways of been the lonely helpless maiden of distress who always wandered the great snowy mountains alone. She had no idea of whom she would be with or what she should as she can make out. All she wished was for someone to understand her.

Meanwhile at the snow valley, Sid stumbled on the snow playmodel that the kids have built during their time out. ''whopps, sorry kids,'' he giggled nervously as he tried to put it all together as he was surrounded by angry and outragous kids who were tapping their feet and giving him outragous looks of anger and frustration as they were faced with the prospect of having a lown around.

They cornered in on him as they surrounded him ''Now, now kids let's not resort to violence, shall we?'' sid said nervously as he backed away slowly. But still the kids were on to him as he was cornered and doom to face these little monsters alone.

''Ohhh...I'm doomed'' he cried covering his eyes up and facing the consqences alone. Until a familer angry gruffled voice appeared out of no where. ''SID!'' said a loud voice as manny the mammoth loomed over the crowd of kids who looked up at manny and were scared out of their wits as they scatter and ran for their lives. ''Look out it's the big guy let's sctadatal!'' cried the beaver as they ran forwards back to their homes.

''now what you got yourshelf into this time sloth!'' the angry mammoth called as he puts a trunk onto the sloth's neck and tugged him out of the snow.

''Gee thanks manny I thought I was a gonna, for sure'' sid said as he shook the snow out of his skin and fur. He waddled over to where manny was standing. He looked as the kids made it back to their homes in a flash. ''funny thing back kids is that they never seem satisfied when you try your best huh?'' he looked up at manny who still didn't respond as he looked on and gave a happy sigh. ''Yeah, who ever thought that whould happen to one of us?'' he told him as he remembered the birth of his little daughter peaches, who gave him a satisflying smile as he remember the delight and joy she have brought him when she was born. Elle cradling her in soft and tender manner that only a mother can provide.

Manny wiped a tear from his eye as he felt a satisflying feeling knowing he had a family again. Sid looked at him confused ''Are you okey manny?'' he asked warmly

''Are you sad?'' ''No you idiot! I'm happy I have a family to take care off after all I'll been though'' he said roughly to the sloth who was always silly to the mammoth so much he couldn't belive he was his friend.

''Sid it's no wonder with your stupidity, you haven't able to find the right girl to follow!'' cried manny in anger because he always knew that he would screw things up not always but all the time!

''But manny these things take time as you know as you know how compliacated these things are'' pasaded sid who insisted on manny's help and assistance on certain matters. But this mammoth would not listen!''

_why would he not listen! he was his friend after all! _and sid was going to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

''Sid looked aupon the waves of the water as he stared at himshelf in his reflection as he peered into water. ''It's just not fair, is it?'' he asked himshelf as he looked at his hideious face in the mirrior of his face. ''Why does everyone pick on me whenever I feel sad?''

Peaches who was looking at hershelf in the mirror of a paddle in the pool of water whille she was picking some flowers to put in her hair. She peered over to see sid put some flowers in around his face and ears as he tried to make a good impression on himshelf, sadly the flowers seem to fall down on his feet.

''His feet suffled in sadness as he tried to put the flowers around his ears again, he sniffed as he could not make a good imprssion on himshelf.

Peaches feeling sorry for him, walked over and asked him what was wrong with him. The sloth told her that nobody cared about what he does or what he tries to do, he does make everything look bad enough as it is ''You see peaches it's like this, everybody thinks I'm stupid and nervous to do anything straight and unforward, and I'll was just saying that i I had the chance I would show them what I'm made of''

Peaches nodded as she held her trunk full of flowers, she gently put them around sid's whist and head as a sign of love. ''Sorry that you feel bad uncle sid, put my mummy always says that when she feels sad she looks at pretty flowers to remind her how lucky she is to have everyone, she knows and love.''

Sid smiled at her honesty and sincere actions, yet he still felt bad. ''You know peaches sometimes I'll just wish there was another me around here, someone who is smart and beautiful and always alble to make me laugh'' he told her truthfully as a tear drops from his face. Peaches offered to whip it from his eye and see that he made happy.

''You know uncle sid, my mummy said, whatever puts her down she just listens to birds singalong and play a game of catch of hung the tail when she was younger.

Maybe you should sing too?'' he suggested hopefully. Looking eager eye at the sad sloth.

''Well, I'm not one for singing but maybe if I start at the high notes, it will pick up from the top.'' He said as he picked up the high notes. ''Let's see...uhum...lalalalalalala'' He sung as loudly as he could, peaches who was not used to sid's singing smiled at her friends attempt to make himshelf feel better. Somewhere far away was the beautful sloth who was sitting by hershelf underneath a sloth peache tree heard the sound of wonderful sloth singing and complete bliss of sloth voice tone underneath it as well. She got up and followed the singing across the river of despair across the trees of pears and across the caves of bears to the riverside of wisdom where she found sid and a baby mammoth sitting by side by side singing in ''Sid's'' harmony of bliss.

Curious she quielty and unoticly sat by peaches sid as they both listened to sid's congilty of music. When sid had finshed he bowed to peaches who trumpet with joy as the other sloth lapped with admiration. Surprized Sid looked around and saw that there was another sloth there clapping her heart out to him. ''You were wonderful, simply wonderful, indeed, you were maginicent indeed...Mr...err...err''

''Sid's the name, sid the sloth!'' sid proudly announce as he stood up with his chest puffed out and his smille grimply. ''Wow, sid I dodn't know anyone can sing like that, it's maginicent, just genius!'' she told him as she clapped her heart out.

''Thanks I think, you really make it worth whille to let someone know their needed'' sid admitted as he putt the flowers down and got her full attention.

''Well thanks sid, I guess it's just what makes the worth whille, nobody ever comes to see me'' she admitted sadly, sid attempting to cheer her up, but it just made her sadder.

''Sorry sid it's just that I had many experiance with male sloths yet they all coldly rejected me'', she said with a tear in her eye. Sid not wanting to see a female cry puts a flower in her hair and smiled.

''There now it looks better on your round lovely face.'' he added with a confident smile.

She looked at hershelf in the mirror and smiled, she looked up at sid and said ''Thank you sid, you really made my day'' and she gave him a warm embracling hug. Peaches who was watching this gave a big smile and a giggle. Animals were weried to her when it came to love and romance but it made her warm and fuzzy inside.

To be continued...


End file.
